Dead secrets bring you back
by RiverOfAntDecNPH.JantoSwarkles
Summary: Ianto had a secret. He never told anyone. When Jack finds something important He needs The Doctor. And with his help he might just be able to bring him back and get more then he bargained for. T for Jack Post Reset becomes AU. read and review Crappy title and summery. More inside. Will have Janto
1. notes

**I do not own anything **

I haven't seen any of COE yet but do know a lot about what happens but I did not want to set it then.

It is set at the end of Reset and becomes AU.

Main Characters

Jack

Ianto

The Doctor (11th)

Other Major Characters

Martha

Gwen

Owen

Tosh

Ships

Jack/Ianto

Just a few things I've changed that you will need to know to help with the story;

· There Are different types of Fob watches.

· Ianto was shot instead of Owen in Reset. Basically everything was the same just Ianto went in front of Martha instead

· I know the timelines would be with the 10th Doctors but I can't write him so I have made it so it is with the 11th.

- Stolen earth and journey's end has already happened

- jack and ianto is well established.

If I remember anything else I was going to change I will post in authors notes of the first chapter.

please review and tell me if you think this will be be a good story

also to people who already like my stories i have a poll on my page.

and I am going to try and have my beta bit will need to ask her.


	2. Finding

**AU of reset Ianto got shot instead and No resurrection gauntlet****  
><strong>**Forgot to add this Ianto remembered The Year That Never Was****  
><strong>**Also to make it easier they have met the 11th Doctor and for the doctor its set after big bang but before the impossible astronaut**

It had been a few hours since Ianto had been shot and Martha and Owen were getting ready to Autopsy him. Before that Martha had gone over to Jack and asked "Are you sure you don't want to help?"

"I'm sure. I can't see him like that." Jack replied. He had tears in his eyes and hadn't spoken much since Ianto's death.  
>"I'm sorry Jack, I know how much he meant to you." Martha said as she went to hug him.<p>

Jack nodded sadly then left the room.  
>Soon after he left Martha and Owen to perform the autopsy, Jack started to sort through some of Ianto's things. Memories he didn't want to lose.<p>

He opened a drawer and he came across a small box which was at the back of it. On the top of it, it stated "For emergencies only" Jack looked at the box wondering whether he should open it or not. Jack saw some writing next to the box saying "DO NOT LET JACK SEE ESPECIALLY AFTER TYTNW."

This box made Jack become curious. He wondered what his lover had been keeping from him as he opened the box. Jack was shocked and ran into the Autopsy room  
>"Owen, Martha stop!" Before either of them could do anything, Jack called Martha to follow him<br>"What the bloody hell for?" Owen asked  
>"Jack, what it is?" She asked glaring slightly at Owen<br>He didn't say anything just showed her the open box "Is that what I think it is?" Martha asked, slightly amazed at what she saw.

"It looks like it is. I mean it looks like the same one The Master had" Jack said

"And the same as what The Doctor had" Martha added  
>Jacks face lit up, unlike it had in the past few hours "This means we could bring him…" He trailed of when he saw Martha grabbing her phone "What are you doing?"<p>

"Phoning the Doctor. We don't know who Ianto was he might be like The Master or Like the Doctor. Just to be safe Jack" She said dialling the Doctor's Number

**Please review and thanks to my beta also TYTNW stands for The Year That Never Was**


	3. Helping Life

**Every time The Doctor had met Ianto, he thought he knew him and time lords have sole mates. Not sure if the Tardis can materialise in the hub but let's say it can**

The Doctor had been walking round the console after dropping Amy and Rory off. After a while he heard the tardis phone ring.

Immediately picking it up, he said "Hello,"

"Doctor..." He heard Martha say on the other end. "Martha, what do you need?" He smiled, hearing her voice.

"You. I'm at Torchwood with Jack. We think we have found something but we need your help," He heard her say slightly confused

"I'll be right there" The doctor said setting the controls and hanging up.

Meanwhile

As Martha put her phone away, she said "The Doctor said he'll be here soon."

Just as Martha said that, the team heard the sound of The TARDIS.

"Jack, what is the Doctor here?" Gwen said after phoning Rhys to say she would be coming back home.

"We found something that might be able to bring Ianto back but we need his help." Jack explained/. He was hopeful that this would bring his lover back. It had to bring Ianto back.

"You called," The Doctor said poking his head through the doors.

"Up here." Martha called to the room that she and Jack were in.

The Doctor got out of the TARDIS and walked past the Autopsy room. He saw Ianto's body and paused looking at him. The familiarity washed over him again then he continued up the stairs to Jack's office.

"I'm sorry about Ianto," He said

"Don't be." Jack said looking at the floor

"If you've called me to try and bring him back then I'm sorry I can't." The doctor said

" I know but I think you might want to see this…" Jack said, passing him the box containing the watch.

"It was in Ianto's draw..." Martha started but was cut off by the Doctor

"Low level fob watch," The Doctor smiled

"Hang on; there are different types of fob watches?" Martha asked

"Kind of,"

"What do you mean kind of?"

"This is an early version of the fob watch. Me and The Master each had one of the ones made at the start of the time war. A low level fob watch does exactly the same, however you keep your memories and everything but your body is the same only one heart. You would show up as human on tests. You would be human just without losing your memories."

"So if it is Ianto's and we open it he would be the same as always has been?" Jack asked

"Yes, so that probably means he was one of the nicer time lords." The Doctor said "Unless he faked being nice," He added

"Can we open it?" Jack asked hopeful

"How long has he been dead?" The Doctor asked

"About 5 hours," Martha said

"Okay, good. If we open it he can come back. There's only one problem, though." The Doctor said

"Which is?" They both asked

"A normal fob watch can be opened by anyone. A low level fob watch can only be by the person, one of their family or their Soul Mate."

"Soul Mates?" Martha asked

"Every time lord has one. Normally it's someone who in every regeneration they would love but they may not meet till their 2nd or 3rd regeneration. Sometimes they like each other instantly but only they would know." The Doctor explained

"Can I try?" Jack asked. He hoped he was Ianto's sole mate as much as he doubted himself he thought he might as well try. Even though it was probably an old Time lord but he had to try. Unless the Doctor was related to him, there was no chance of bringing him back.

"Here," The Doctor said passing him the Fob watch. The Doctor could tell what Jack was thinking and was thinking the same thing. The Doctor also knew it was almost impossible for Ianto to be related to him.

Jack carefully held the watch, thinking. He clicked it open.

Gold energy consumed the room and trailed down to the Autopsy Room.

Suddenly the gold energy vanished into Ianto. He breathed in, and then sat up.

**You may realise I have not wrote any of Tosh yet as I am finding her difficult to write**

**If you want a clue to who Ianto is them PM me and I'll give you a clue**


	4. Explaining

Upon seeing Ianto coming back from dead Owen Jumped back "What the hell?" He shouted

At that point The Doctor, Martha and Jack were coming down the stairs to the entrance of the Autopsy Room "Ianto?" Jack asked hopefully as he saw Ianto sitting there

"Jack," He smiled then looked at himself "Can I have some clothes?" He asked anyone

Jack retorted with the comment "How about naked hide and seek?" as he saw someone throwing him clothes.

"No," he said "I need to explain…"

A few minutes later (after he had put his clothes on)

As Ianto came back out, he found everyone including The Doctor in the boardroom. When he entered Jack got up and hugged him "I thought I had lost you…"

"I know and thank you," Ianto hugged and replied

"Wasn't just me. Martha and The Doctor helped." Jack Admitted

"You know what I mean." Ianto said. Then he looked over at the Doctor, who was smiling, then he sat down.

"Where do you want me to start?" Ianto asked

"Why didn't you tell us?" Tosh asked

"I was protecting you. Being a time lord, you make enemies and with the Rift I knew something would probably come though and it still might. I am still the same person who knows your favourite coffee. I haven't changed." He said

"Why did you put yourself in a fob watch and a low level one at that?" The Doctor asked

"At the Start of the time war, before they made the new ones, I regenerated but into a 15 year old human. For years, they knew that I would not be much help. But being on the high council I got given a choice to stay or leave. I came to Earth because I knew if anyone survived, they would probably come to Earth and I knew I couldn't stay a time lord, in case I ever went to hospital. I would have to explain the two hearts"

"Is that why any medical came up as human?" Owen asked

"Yes torchwood 1 was the same," He paused "Lisa was the only one who knew who I really was."

"I'm guessing Lisa wasn't the only reason you wanted to come here," Jack asked

"No, I knew about the rift. All time lords do. And though that would be the only way I would be able to find out if any one survived… It wasn't until we went catching Myfanwy that I realised that you were also my soul mate as well," He said

Jack smiled but before he could say anything Martha asked "On the box you had it said TYTNW. Does that stand for what I think it stands for?"

Ianto nodded "I remember that year…"

"How?" The Doctor asked

"2 reasons… I was on the Valiant and I was also a time lord at the time. During that year I found about the Master. I left the others in the Himalayas…" He started but was interrupted

"What are you talking about? You were there the whole time?" Gwen said confused

"It's complicated." Ianto replied "But as soon as I found out about the Toclifane, I remembered the stories about them and then found out he was… The Master. So I changed back into a Time Lord. But The Master found out. I was around and probably thought he could use me. I was the other prisoner with you,"

"Then why don't I remember you? Why don't any of us?" Jack asked

"I had regenerated and when we got back I recognised you, so you had to forget that I was there. I got back myself, without you. I have my own TARDIS, the one I came here in."

"But you're the same as you were before?" Martha said

"I know. I guess that's because that year never happened. I never regenerated and I never became a Time Lord again."

"Talking about Time lords, who were you?" Jack asked intrigued

"Doesn't matter. I'm Ianto now and I always will be." Ianto said glancing at The Doctor who still hadn't worked out who he was.

"Please no more secrets," Jack asked

He smiled and looked at The Doctor, then back at Jack in the same manner as when the first met "Braxiatel, Irving Braxiatel."

Please review. If you don't know who Braxiatel is look here: wiki/Braxiatel I will not be using all of the info here as I want to make him nicer. Also if you want a Torchwood RP I have one if you wish to join please pm me


	5. Who I was

As soon as The Doctor heard the name he left the room. He couldn't believe it. Irving was alive, Jack boyfriend but alive.

"What's wrong with him?" Gwen asked.

Before Ianto could speak, Jack said "I'll go find out." He said leaving the room and the others followed leaving Ianto alone knowing what The Doctor was probably thinking.

"Are you okay?" Jack asked.

"Yeah, it's just Irving. Sorry Ianto," The Doctor Said.

"You knew him back on Gallifray, didn't you?" Jack said, working that out.

The Doctor nodded "Don't worry ,he isn't like The Master." He said.

"That's good. Is he like you?" Jack wondered.

"A bit, he was quite well known. He was President for a bit."

"Only because someone was too lazy so they got the next best person." Ianto called out coming towards the others .The Doctor smiled slightly.

"Why did you leave the room like that?" Jack asked.

"Because, like everyone else I care about, I thought I had lost him." The Doctor said caringly

"Please don't tell me he was your boyfriend. I don't think I would feel right shagging…." Jack started but was interrupted.

"Not in that way," The Doctor said "Irving is my brother."

"Your brother!" Jack said finishing his sentence from before.

"Hi," Ianto said coming to join the others "I'm guessing by his reaction you've told him."

"Hang on Jack's part time shag is The Doctor's brother?" Owen commented

Ianto glared at Owen "And by that comment you know." Ianto added.

"Your brother?" Jack repeated.

"Yes, Jack."

"Sorry this is just so new. Whose Older?"

"Irving, however being on earth for over 10 years probably makes him younger." The Doctor said

"Stop calling me Irving! Its Ianto now anyway .No one has called me since I left Gallifray. Here its Ianto or Brax ." Ianto said.

"Sorry I'm 907," The Doctor said.

"Yeah, your older now."Ianto said "But you've changed since you I last saw."

"Yeah 11th body." The Doctor said sighing.

"Oh 3rd for me." Ianto said then turned back to the others "There's something I want to show you."

Before leaving Jack told Tosh to call if any rift activity started.

Jack and The Doctor followed him out the Hub to a phone box (modern one) outside.

"Hang on. How have… I've never seen this before." Jack asked

"Perception filter," The Doctor said working it out.

"Go in," Ianto said.

As they went in, Jack looked round with a shocked expression on his face "You have a TARDIS!"

"How else do you think I got to earth?" Ianto said

"Why have you never just left then, not that I mind?" Jack asked.

"When I became human I forgot how to pilot it so I just live here now." Ianto explained.

Before anyone could say anything else Jack phone rang, "Hello …..What…..we will be right there." Jack said.

"Rift activity Tosh wants us back at the hub. "

I have a poll for my next Chapter also please review


End file.
